Love's Spell, Veela's Curse
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: While cleaning out old prophecies in the Hall of Uncertanties for community service,Draco came across a prophecy marked with the Malfoy Lineage.What he finds changes the course of history itself forever.Pairings: DMHP ASPSHM JPLM NMOC Epilogue compatable!
1. Chapter 1: Passion and Promise

Love's Spell, Veela's Curse

Summary: While cleaning out old prophecies in the Hall of Uncertainties, Draco came across a prophecy marked with the Malfoy lineage. What he found changes history itself forever.

Rating: M (for sexual situations and two fabulous lemons, in addition to minor gay-bashing)

Pairings: DMHP, ASPSHP, JPLM, NMOC

Mentioned Pairings and Assumed Pairings: RWHG, SSLE, LLPOC (technically unknown, never mentioned, didn't care to give name, unless someone gives good suggestion will remain as is) and originally, HPGW, DMAG, LMNM

Genre: Romance, Supernatural

Length: 12,780 words

Status: Complete

World: Books

Characters Filed Under: Albus Severus Potter (Albus S. P.) and Scorpius Malfoy (Scorpius M.)

Dedicated To: Every lover of any of the pairings listed.

Love's Spell, Veela's Curse

**Chapter 1: Pride and Promise**

Scorpius Malfoy turned to look at Albus Potter, the boy he'd been crushing on since they first encountered each other on the train.

They'd been instant friends, much to their parents' initial displeasure, but had soon grown to learn that you couldn't break the friendship these two wizards had. To many onlookers, it was befitting of the sons of such childhood rivals, although many pure-bloods (mostly those who'd followed Voldemort) considered the Malfoys traitors as it was, and considered this only one more reason to prove their point.

Due to his father's mention of the fact that the sorting hat took your answer into account, Albus had been placed easily in Gryffindor, and Scorpius, although surprising to most anyone else, had not only avoided being placed in Slytherin, but had managed to find himself sitting next to Albus, or "Al" as he preferred to be called, at the Gryffindor table.

Scorpius couldn't help but remember all of this. Or the other memory that always followed when he thought about Al. The night his father had mentioned the one thing he wished he'd _never_ been told. The time his father told him about the curse was one memory he wish he could Obliviate, but knew it would only backfire on him in the end.

The prophecy tells of an old veela curse put on the Malfoy line. Any male child born of the Malfoy name would fall in love with a man and would be unable to have him until the curse was lifted. Whether true or not, many witches and wizards debated, but no one could deny the evidence that supported the prophecy's claim.

The most recent examples were clear: Lucius Malfoy had fallen in love with James Potter, and had never been able to tell him as the lad had wedded and bedded Lily Evans, and then ended up dying killed by his own master, Lord Voldemort. And then his son, Draco Malfoy, had fallen for the Chosen One, the great Harry Potter himself, who ended up married to Ginny Weasley and had three children of his own. And last so far came Scorpius Malfoy, who hadn't yet fallen for anyone, although many were speculating that it would be none other than Harry Potter's son, Albus Potter, the very boy that Scorpius was mooning over at this very moment, because as it seemed, Malfoys always fell in love with Potters, and no matter what their love was never able to be returned.

Draco had come across the curse by accident. His father, attempting to spare him from the dreadful news, never told him. He'd been assisting the Ministry to clean out all the old prophecies when he found one that was labeled with the Malfoy lineage on it. Greedily desiring what must be some sort of guarantee of power and strength, he quickly learned about what it contained. The satisfied grin on his face became an undignified frown, and he felt an odd pull in his belly, recalling his affection for the raven-haired man that had defeated the Dark Lord so long ago.

When he told Scorpius so many years later, Scorpius proclaimed that it wasn't the fact that falling in love with a man was a curse, but rather the fact that there was no love returned. And Draco agreed, knowing that he felt as if the lack of love returned seemed to be the worst feeling in the world to him.

So now it was Scorpius' turn to try and break the curse. If he succeeded, well then maybe even Draco had a chance at love.

As Scorpius sat and wondered, irritated, why his father had decided to tell him this, he wished he had never known, that way he could avoid the curse all together as every other Malfoy had done in the past.

Which was the exact opposite of how to break the curse. You had to actually face the problem to find the solution. You had to let go of your pride, drop the walls that held you separate from everyone else, and let yourself be vulnerable in front of the man you loved.

And those three things were the reason the curse was put upon the Malfoy line to begin with. Because a Malfoy was only as good as his pride, and that was the one thing a Malfoy—even a Gryffindor Malfoy like Scorpius—couldn't—wouldn't—do.


	2. Chapter 2: Wanking and Wishes

**Chapter 2: Wanking and Wishes**

The worst part of every night to poor Scorp was the time in between when he and Al drew the curtains on each of their beds and until at least one of them fell asleep. Because the other residents of their dorm fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, Al shamelessly wanked off before he went to bed—every night—and _never_ cast a Silencio charm. He thought everyone else was asleep.

So it was _Scorpius_ casting the Silencio charm on his _own_ bed every night, so that Albus couldn't hear _him_ moaning as _he_ wanked to the sound of _Al_ coming.

And he did, too. Nearly every night, which was how Scorpius got off at all for quite some time.

He never had time to think so late at night, which, as he'd mused to himself once in the hallway between classes, could be considered a good thing, otherwise he might have found himself depressed and disgusted with himself and decide that the best thing to do for both of them was to distance himself—as his own father had done with Harry—and end up just as depressed as his father was on a daily basis.

Which was exactly what he couldn't do—not that Al would allow that to happen, anyway. Because, as all Malfoys knew, Potters were stubborn—especially around those they loved.

And Al did. Albus loved Scorpius with all his heart, but to Scorpius, that kind of love was just…not enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Denials

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Denials**

It was a beautiful winter morning shortly before Christmas. The sun shone brightly over the snow, causing the whole world around Hogwarts to glitter like a gorgeous dream.

A dream was exactly what it felt like, too. Classes were canceled for the morning due to the snow, so Scorpius and Albus ran out to enjoy the fresh blanket that covered the grounds. Or rather, Al ran out to enjoy it. Scorp saw by how delighted Al was by the weather, and knew that it was his favorite time of year. Scorp, on the other hand, was simply more than happy to endure a little cold to see his dear friend and secret love smile.

"C'mon, Scorp!" he exclaimed excitedly, and dove into the snow. When he only stood on the steps and looked out at the nearly-silent world around just the two of them, Al grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in with him, proclaiming with a laugh, "This is no time for musing! This is time for adventure!"

As he watched his friend—his best mate—gallivanting around in the snow, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy learned something very important about himself. He had no hope of denying it anymore. He couldn't pass of his feelings for Al as just simple lust anymore. He had to admit there was only one word to describe his attachment and attraction to the boy—young man, now—Love. He was in love with his best mate and son of his father's love, Albus Severus Potter, and had no hope of denying it now.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas and Conundrums

**Chapter 4: Christmas and Conundrums **

"You'll come for Christmas, won't you?" Al asked hopefully, the patented pleading look in his eyes one he knew would make Scorp concede. What Al didn't know was that very look was the one that he often imagined in his dreams, hoping he'd ask him for more than simply to come to Christmas—much, _much_ more.

"Of course." Scorpius replied easily, and then remembered about the curse. He had to tell his father. Maybe talking with him would help. "I'll have to talk to Dad…"

"He let you come over for my birthday this past year, why should this be any different?"

"Yeah." Scorpius faked a faltering smile, and felt a plummeting feeling in his chest as he nearly lied. He loved Al with all his heart, and not telling the whole truth made his heart want to shatter. It almost seemed like he was lying, because he knew full well that his father would be willing to let him go over to the Potters'. After all, Draco _loved_ Harry.

The curse however, was said to only take affect after the Malfoy boy fell in love, and he had done just that. He hoped that his father could give him advice that no one else could. He just hoped that in the end, he wouldn't be too late.


	5. Chapter 5: Silence and Sadness

**Chapter 5: Silence and Sadness**

The look on Draco Malfoy's face was a grim one when his son told him the news. Draco feared for his son as much as he feared for Harry, and of course, Harry's son. "You can't _ever_ tell him, you understand, Scorpius? Telling them only makes it worse."

"Tell him that I love him, or tell him about the curse?"

"It doesn't matter which, son. Although no one in our past had ever told anyone of the curse itself, telling them would surely have the same effect as telling them that they were in love with them."

"What, then, Dad? We have to break the curse somehow. How did you ever endure this? I love him so much that I think I might burst!"

"Occupy your mind with something else. No harm can come of that."

Scorpius could see the logic in his father's reasoning, as his father had always been the quiet eccentric one, but he wasn't his father, and such a simple solution was _not_ going to solve _his_ problem.

"Dad, we're in the same house, have all the same classes, and we're both on the Quiddich team. Even if I didn't intentionally spend every waking hour with him (which I do), I wouldn't have much of a choice. Besides, fighting the curse was always more worse off than living with it! Look at what happened to Grandpa."

Draco sighed, and agreed with his son that perhaps ignoring the curse was not the solution. Lucius' loss was not one to be forgotten.

"I'll allow you to go to the Potters', Scorpius, but please be careful, my son.

"Yes, Dad, I will," Was Scorpius' dutiful response.


	6. Chapter 6: Mothers and Memories

**Chapter 6: Mothers and Memories**

Harry's smile was a wry one when Draco brought Scorpius over, and both younger boys had to contain their laughter as their fathers bickered shamelessly.

Scorpius wondered as he watched his father how much practice and dedication it took to keep a spiteful disposition in front of the one you loved. After all, Scorpius was well aware that Al's father never held a grudge, and only played along with Draco because he felt that he had to enforce it. Draco, of course, kept initiating the struggle because he felt he _had _to. To keep himself distanced from Harry.

So, leaving their fathers behind, Al brought Scorpius' trunk up to his room.

As they went through the parlor, Scorpius noticed all of the photographs lying around. Many were of the family, but the largest, centered above the mantelpiece, was a near-life-size portrait of Ginny Weasley—Potter, as a testament to Harry's late wife, and Al's mother, who'd died only three years prior, shortly after she'd bid her sons goodbye on the train.

_Al must miss her terribly,_ Scorpius reasoned. _I would miss her if she had been my own mother. She was better to me than my own had been, anyway._

As soon as she'd seen Scorp off to Hogwarts his first year, she'd filed for divorce and left the two of them behind. Which was fine with both Draco and Scorpius, for she'd never loved either of them, and in turn, they never her.

When they reached Al's bedroom, Al's love for his mother couldn't have been clearer. The most prominent item on his dresser was a photo of her, who he promised to never forget.


	7. Chapter 7: Seduction and Surprise

**Chapter 7: Seduction and Surprise**

Draco watched his son and Harry's disappear into the parlor. His sneering frown became an almost polite grin, and Harry became wary of Draco's sudden change in disposition. "What are you thinking, Malfoy?"

"About how doomed your son is, Potter. He's begun to fall in love with Scorpius." Draco somehow easily lied, knowing full well that the situation was actually the complete reverse, as it had been with himself and Harry.

Harry made an unintelligible shocked gargle in the back of his throat. When he managed to speak, he declared, "I highly doubt that's true. They're just friends, Malfoy."

"I don't see why he couldn't be. After all, we Malfoys are very good in bed."

Harry, bewildered, made a constrained gasping noise, and he could no longer hold his gaze to Draco's.

_Success._ Draco thought. He knew that the only way to get anywhere with Harry was to confuse him enough to draw the question around him to make it seem like he'd thought of it first.

When he didn't respond, Draco took a step forward and whispered in his left ear. "You don't think so, do you?" It wasn't a question, despite the fact that it had been phrased as one. It was a statement, one that had to be said. "Who's to say that you can assume as such when you've never experienced it yourself?"A shiver ran through Harry as he continued. "And you would love it too. I can guarantee that you'd get the best bloody shag of your life if you let me."

Daringly, yet guardedly, Draco clamped his teeth on his ear, and whispered knowingly through his teeth so that his breath blew across it, "You're shaking, Harry." And he was. He was shaking so violently that Harry didn't even _notice_ that Draco had called him by his first name. "You want me, don't you? All you have to say is 'yes.' At the very least you'd prove me wrong. Hasn't that been your ambition all your life? Isn't it a Potter tradition to prove Malfoys wrong?" _No, it's a Potter tradition to be the object of affection for Malfoys_, Draco thought, but kept that to himself. "Say it, Harry. You want me, don't you?"

As he licked up the shell of Harry's ear, Draco heard a moan escape from Harry's lips.

"Y-y-y-y-No." Just as soon as he'd started to make progress, Harry had snapped back into the reality he'd always known, and had practically plastered himself to.

Pushing Draco away, Harry glared at him. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Nothing you didn't want me to," Draco said seriously—and meant it. He turned to leave. Opening the front door before he stepped out into the night, he turned back to glance in Harry's direction. "Think about it." Was all he said, and let himself out, shutting the door behind him, leaving Harry to his thoughts and himself to simply apparate back to the Manor.


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Laughs

**Chapter 8: Love and Laughs**

Dinner had been pleasant, although slightly awkward, since James refused to talk to Scorpius and Harry seemed rather jumpy for no reason that the boys could explain, so the meal had been silent, excluding the clinking of silver.

When they went up to bed, the two boys waited for James to fall asleep in the next room and then Al beckoned Scorp over.

"Scorp, I have a secret I want to tell you. But you can't tell anyone." He was nervous, and he spoke in barely a whisper as he stared into his lap.

"Yeah?" Scorpius was very concerned about what his friend—his best mate—his love—was going to tell him. He sat down on the bed when Albus sat down to look at him.

"Scorpius…I'm gay." Al dropped his gaze into his lap and began picking at his fingernails.

Scorpius could barely keep himself from laughing. It was such a relief. He thought he was going to tell him something terrible, like he hadn't wanted to be friends with him anymore. "Well, that's fine." Was all he'd managed to say without laughing happily, and changed the subject managing to speak without revealing more than a smile. "Did Lilly decide not to come home for Christmas? I thought she'd be home for the hols."

"No, she's coming tomorrow. She was with her boyfriend today. And Scorp? How can you just say, 'Well, that's fine.'? I just told you that I'm gay." His head jerked violently as he whipped his head around to look Scorpius in the eyes, and then dropped his gaze from his best mate's.

"Because it _is_, Al. I'm too, you know." He placed a comforting hand on Albus' shoulder.

"You _are_?" He whipped his head up again to stare at him, wide-eyed.

"Yup." Scorpius nodded, and gave him his patented 'Albus smile' that seemed to illuminate the darkness of the room for Albus.

Al smiled and kissed his cheek happily, and Scorp blushed a light red, happy for the shadows in the room.

"I love you, you know?" Al said happily, and grabbed Scorp's hands with his own.

"Like a brother?" Scorp asked, hoping that just 'yes' wasn't going to be his answer.

Al shook his head. "Like someone I know I always will. I can't say so much about James, now can I?" They both snickered, and then Scorpius smiled.

"I love you, too." He kissed Al's cheek in return and blushed. Thankfully the shadows hid his face, because now he was blushing an even darker shade of red.

"Like someone you know you always will?" Al's eyes became his patented puppy-dog pout, and Scorpius couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah." Was Scorpius' simple response. Because in reality, at the root of it all, that's what it was, even though it was much, much more.


	9. Chapter 9: Dates and Dread

**Chapter 9: Dates and Dread**

"Scorp?" Al turned to his best mate as they ate breakfast at the Gryffindor table several years later. "What's the matter? And don't even try to convince me otherwise. I know you too well to fall for your charms."

_Well, that's a shame._ Scorpius almost smiled at the thought, but he was too confused to understand his own pain, much less laugh.

With a sigh, Scorp looked up to meet Al's gaze. "Why haven't you ever dated any guys, Al? We're sixth years now, and you've been out for more than three years."

"No one's made me want to."

Scorp felt an odd trembling in his stomach. He was delighted at the prospect that no other man had caught his eye, but he was disappointed that he wasn't among those who had. It was an odd combination—of that much he was sure.

"And it's not like you have any room to talk, Scorp. Name one boyfriend you've ever had."

_You,_ was what Scorpius desperately wanted to say, but couldn't because in reality, he never had been. Instead, something else slipped out—something unexpected. "The one I want doesn't want me."

"What? No you have to tell me, so I can convince him otherwise."

"Good luck with that one…" Was Scorpius' mumbled response.

"What was that?" Albus asked curiously.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"A-hem." Was Al's comment.

"What?" Scorp looked at him, confused.

"The name?" Al persisted, his voice displaying fake irritation.

"Albus." He hadn't intended to sound hateful or sarcastic, but that's how it had come out. In actuality, it was the only way he could tell him, because he figured that the love of his life—the young man before him—would only assume that he was saying his name, rather than saying that he was the one he wanted, and it had worked in his favor—for a price.

"Fine, Scorp, if you really don't want my help…" Al shook his head out of exasperation, and he got up and walked away, probably up to the dorm they shared to collect his books for class.

Scorpius felt his stomach pitch violently. With a sigh, he picked up his bag and headed for the hall, knowing that later everything would be fine. As his best mate, Scorpius knew that Al couldn't hold a grudge against him for anything, and would eventually stop cold-shouldering him and pretend that they'd never even fought.

The trouble was that these periods of time where Albus refused to talk to him were the worst times of his life, knowing that _he'd_ been the one to cause Al to be in such a foul mood.

Later that day, Al sat down beside Scorpius in the library to apologize. "Scorpius, I'm sorry."

With a sigh, Scorpius looked up at him. "It's okay, Al." He felt his stomach pitch again, because in actuality, it _wasn't _okay. He was in love with the man in front of him, and he couldn't let him know because of an ancient curse, and the love of his life couldn't see that for himself.

"It's just that—" he started again. "It's just that I _care_ about you, Scorp. And if I ever find out who could ever _not_ want you—love you—I'll beat them to a bloody pulp."

Scorpius could barely contain himself, but managed to reduce his explosive laughter to a small snickering smile, which Albus took to mean that everything _was_ going to be okay.

And for quite some time, it was. It was their last big fight for quite some time.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares and Near Deaths

**Chapter 10: Nightmares and Near-Deaths**

Albus had become deeply concerned about his best mate when he'd discovered that Scorpius had started taking a dreamless-sleep potion every night before bed. Al couldn't imagine what could be so awful as to not want to _dream_.

The dreams he had every time he closed his eyes, however, were simply ticking time bombs, threatening that the longer they existed the worse the longing for Al grew, until . . . well, Scorpius wasn't quite sure, but he knew nothing good would come of it—of that much he was aware. So he'd rather not dream at all.

This was why, when Scorpius suddenly having nightmares that woke Albus up night after night, despite having taken the potion, Al nearly took the potion away. It seemed as if it wasn't working, as if it were making them worse. It had been. But the Curse, which had required him to dream of Albus, since he'd ignored the dreams, gave him haunting nightmares instead. Which, in many ways, Scorpius would rather have.

When the dreams had first started, when Scorpius merely _liked_ Albus, they were innocent and sweet, with him imagining kissing Scorpius on the cheek, going on walks through Hogsmade with him… or even, _gasp_, kissing him on the lips. And they were fine—until, of course, his hormones kicked in, and against better judgment, Scorpius had decided to read some of the black-market homosexual erotica he'd confiscated from one of the third years during his fifth year as a prefect.

Which was right about the time when he'd started taking the potion, because he began to imagine _himself_ doing those things to Al… and simply couldn't take it anymore. He, after all, had no control of his sub consciousness when he was that deep in sleep.

And it wasn't as if Scorp didn't know that the cause of them was the curse, either, but against better judgment (if there had been anyone else to judge it, anyway), Scorpius thought he'd rather endure nightmares every night rather than wake up every morning sweaty, sticky, and hyper-ventilating.

At the time, he didn't know the nightmares he kept having the last month—the exact same one—was prophetic. None of the others had been.

It started out fine, the dream. The Quiddich match against Slytherin had been fine—until the Beaters from the Slytherin team had started shouting homosexual jokes to one another, harassing him.

"Hey Flint!" Goyle yelled. "Why're gays called poufs?... 'Cus when they die they go 'poof' and the world rejoices with the sight of a rainbow!"

"Hey Goyle! Why do rainbows always come back to the ground?... Because poufs never'll make it into heaven!"

Scorp simply gritted his teeth and kept an eye on the quaffle, trying to ignore them. Harassment may be annoying, but annoying he could deal with.

It was then that one of the two—did it really _matter_ which?—turned to the other and declared with an air of supposed 'cleverness,' "Oh look, it's the resident traitor poof come to visit us!"

"I've been here the whole bloody time," Scorpius hissed scathingly though his teeth before he thought better of it.

"Tsk, tsk, such language!" Flint mocked as he flew closer and began to pinch him, as if he were some creature in a dissection experiment.

Goyle spat in his face, sneering violently, "You don't deserve to breathe the same air as us, filth."

And then he shoved Scorpius off his broom, and Scorpius kept calling after Al as loud as he could, but it was no use.

"No. Al! Al! NOOO! Please, Al. Please, no." And then he was unconscious, and then Scorpius woke up gasping for air, or sometimes kept dreaming it, stuck in an endless loop of torment and torture.


	11. Chapter 11: Crying and Cuddling

**Chapter 11: Crying and Cuddling**

"No! Al!" Scorpius tossed and turned in his sleep, reliving the nightmare he kept having. It was his worry about the outcome of the curse that brought him back here, and no matter how different the so called dream began, it always ended the same way: with Al dead and Scorp crying over the lifeless body of Albus—Scorpius' one true love. "Al! NOOO! Please, Al. Please, no." AS he rolled over again, Albus woke up and looked over at Scorpius, seeing the tears roll down the blond's cheeks as he remained fast asleep, completely enveloped in his horrid nightmare.

Crawling out of bed and into the one Harry had transfigured for Scorpius (with a lot of practice, he eventually got it right); Al marveled at how oddly easily their bodies seemed to simply _melt_ together. For a reason he couldn't comprehend, Al felt his face grow red.

_It's probably just because Scorp has such a warm body temperature,_ Al thought lamely to his sixteen-year-old self.

Cradling his best mate in his arms, Al ran his fingers through Scorp's long vivid-blond hair and planted a light kiss on his temple, trying to comfort him—and it seemed to work.

Content, Albus snuggled up tightly with Scorpius, and soon fell asleep beside him, with an evenly-breathing and calmly-sleeping Scorpius nestled in his arms.

**A/N: Okay, say it with me, people! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! : 3**


	12. Chapter 12: Curse and Cure

**Chapter 12: Curse and Cure**

As Scorpius' body and mind began to wake up, he noticed the extra weight curled around him.

First he noticed the warm comforting arms around his waist that had held him through the night. Then the pair of legs meshed with his own, without a care in the world. And finally, he felt the happily-squashed face in the crook of his neck, warm and simply there. When he breathed in, the lovely smell of Al wafted to his nose.

Sighing happily, Scorpius thought he was dreaming, and thought to himself that he'd love to stay like this forever—safe and happy in Albus' arms.

A few minutes later, Scorpius realized that it was not a dream, but reality. His voice hoarse from the realization, he whispered, "Al?"

"Hmm?" Al hummed happily in response.

"Al, what are you doing in my bed?" He mumbled sleepily and quietly, regretting the fact that he'd asked now, hoping this wouldn't cause him to leave it.

"You were crying in your sleep, Scorp. Screaming, too. You were crying out for me, so I thought if I came and curled up with you you'd be able to sleep peacefully." Scorpius shivered as Al ran his fingers through Scorpius' hair.

Smiling thoughtfully, Scorpius murmured, "Well, I guess it worked."

There was a moment of comfortable silence until Al spoke up, changing the subject. "Scorp? I'm here if you want to talk about it. It must have been terrible, if it made _you_ cry."

"Oh, it _was_ terrible. It was the curse again, Al. I'm not sure how much longer I can go without telling you…" Scorpius had no idea that he'd spoken aloud until he heard Al's response.

Sitting up to look at him, Al asked him curiously, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what, in the name of Merlin, is this curse, and why haven't you mentioned it before?"

Scorpius sighed and sat up to look Al in the eyes. "Dad said I couldn't tell you, but I think I should, now that you know about it at all…"

"Why did he say _that_?"

"He said I couldn't tell anyone, not just you specifically. But I need to tell you, and Dad didn't make me swear not to, no Unbreakable Vow or anything."

"Well, go on then, Scorp." Al said, concerned, and scooted closer to hear what Scorpius would say.

"Right after the war—or that's what Dad told me, it was probably much later—Dad was working to clean out all the old prophecies in the Hall of Uncertainty for community service when he stumbled upon one that had the Malfoy lineage on it.

"It was a Veela's curse, causing each of the men who chose to keep the last name of Malfoy to fall in love with another man but be unable to have their love returned—or in other cases, are unable to spend their life with them due to other circumstances—until the curse is broken. And now it's my turn to try to break it."

He began to pick at a piece of lint on the bed spread.

Al took Scorp's hands, shocking the blond-haired young man enough to cause him to look up. "We're in this together, Scorp. I'll help you break the curse no matter what." He said it with such conviction that Scorpius almost broke into tears and told him that it was _he_ who he was in love with—almost.

"Thanks, Al. You don't know how much that means to me." Was all he managed to say without giving away anything or breaking down into grateful tears.

There was a loud thumping knock on the door, interrupting their heart-felt conversation. "Al! Scorp! You'd better hurry, or there won't be any food left!" Lilly admonished from the hall, and more thumping could be heard as she ran down the stairs rather indelicately.

"C'mon," Scorpius mumbled, and averted his eye from Albus'. "We should probably get dressed and go eat." Turning away, he began digging around in the Albus-created-chaos that was laid out all over the floor, looking for his clothes.

As he reached for his jeans, Al asked, "Scorp?"

His head whipped around to look at him. "Yeah, Al?"

Placing a comforting hand on Scorpius' shoulder, Albus continued, "How are you supposed to break the curse, anyway?"

"I have to let go of everything I've built up, in front of the one I love—and everyone else who matters." Scorp bit his lip, denying himself from saying anything more.

Tilting his head to grin at him knowingly, Al jeered playfully, "It's the old Malfoy pride, isn't it?"

"Yep," Scorpius agreed with a sigh, and looked away again to put on his clothes. "The old Malfoy pride."


	13. Chapter 13: Curse and Cure Reprise

**Chapter 13: Curse and Cure Reprise**

Al, curled up with Scorp, felt content, yet oddly hyper-aware, and noticed every detail in the near-pitch-black room with his eyes shut.

He felt how their pulses had fallen into synch, how their legs had so easily meshed, how his arms had felt so comfortable around Scorpius' waist, and how the crook of Scorpius' neck seemed to fit his face perfectly, as if its only purpose was this.

Feeling Scorpius' breath suddenly change in pace, he hoped—oddly—that Scorpius wasn't waking up. He felt so comfortable; he didn't want to move, much less leave. When his breath settled again, Albus eased back into a happy sense of bliss, until Scorpius whispered, "Al?"

Happy, and too dazed to really talk, Al replied, "Hmmm?"

"Al, what are you doing in my bed?" Al opened his eyes to see Scorpius looking at him rather dazedly from between his eyelashes.

"You were crying in your sleep, Scorp. Screaming, too. You were crying out for me, so I thought if I came and curled up with you you'd be able to sleep peacefully." He smiled, and ran his fingers through Scorpius' hair again, without even thinking about it.

"Well, I guess it worked." Scorpius smiled sweetly at him, and Al felt his heart flutter slightly, and he had to fight a frown from crossing his face. _What was this?_

There was a comfortable silence, and then Al spoke up, changing the subject. "Scorp? I'm here if you want to talk about it. It must have been terrible, if it made _you_ cry."

"Oh, it _was_ terrible. It was the curse again, Al. I'm not sure how much longer I can go without telling you…" Scorpius was off in a dream-world, seemingly unaware that he'd spoken.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what, in the name of Merlin, is this curse, and why haven't you mentioned it before?" Al propped himself up on his elbows to look at him more clearly.

"Dad said I couldn't tell you, but I think I should, now that you know about it at all…" Al watched as Scorpius turned to look at him.

"Why did he say _that_?"Al gave him an incredulous look.

"He said I couldn't tell anyone, not just you specifically. But I need to tell you, and Dad didn't make me swear not to, no Unbreakable Vow or anything." Al felt his frown slipping, and he couldn't help but smile at the sneaky way of the Gryffindor—the way he was acting now, he definitely should have been in Slytherin.

"Well, go on then, Scorp."Al urged Scorpius.

So Scorpius began. "Right after the war—or that's what Dad told me, it was probably much later, Dad was working to clean out all the old prophecies in the Hall of Uncertainty for community service when he stumbled upon one that had the Malfoy lineage on it.

"It was a Veela's curse, causing each of the men who chose to keep the last name of Malfoy to fall in love with another man but be unable to have their love returned—or in other cases, are unable to spend their life with them due to other circumstances—until the curse is broken. And now it's my turn to try to break it."

Al watched Scorpius pick at the bed spread, and then seizing the opportunity, took Scorp's hands in his own, shocking Scorpius to look up into Albus' eyes.

"We're in this together, Scorp. I'll help you break the curse no matter what." Al thought he saw a small tear glisten in one of Scorpius' eyes, but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Thanks, Al. You don't know how much that means to me." Al's heart soared at the brilliance of Scorpius' smile. There was something special about how powerful it was.

There was a loud thumping knock on the door, interrupting their heart-felt conversation. "Al! Scorp! You'd better hurry, or there won't be any food left!"

"C'mon," Al saw Scorpius turn away from him, dropping the conversation and the beautiful moment where it had been. "We should probably get dressed and go eat."

"Scorp?" Al placed a hand on Scorp's shoulder.

"Yeah, Al?" Al almost laughed at how fast Scorp whipped his head around to look at him.

"How are you supposed to break the curse, anyway?" He asked curiously and worriedly.

"I have to let go of everything I've built up, in front of the one I love—and everyone else who matters." Al could see the worry, the pride, the fear, and the frustration in his eyes.

"It's the old Malfoy pride, isn't it?" Al tilted his head, knowing what this was all about, having witnessed it firsthand.

"Yep," Al watched Scorp turn away from him again, and let him look away this time. "The old Malfoy pride."

Picking up their clothes, the two of them pretended as if their conversation had never happened and hurried down for breakfast before James could eat it all.


	14. Chapter 14: Anger and Agony

**Chapter 14: Anger and Agony**

Scorpius looked at Albus, the love of his life, and shot daggers at him with his eyes. Despite his insistence that _nothing_ was going on between him and Finnegan, Scorp didn't believe Al for a minute. Whether Al wanted it to happen or not, Finnegan was hitting on him, and Al was doing _nothing_ to stop it.

"If you won't tell him to fuck off, I will." Scorp spat, irritated.

"No, Scorp, don't. He's not doing anything, you're just imagining it all." Al protested, trying to calm his best mate down. He couldn't understand what his problem was. _Why did he care so much that someone else had taken notice of him? It's not as if he were reacting back anyway._

"Fine. But when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me." Scorpius left Albus in a huff.

Albus, bewildered, stared after his best mate in confusion. _I still can't understand why he cares so much._

Al left the Great Hall without a backward glance, and didn't even notice when Mr. Finnegan himself toppled over as he attempted to lean over onto Albus.

It may have been an argument almost completely void of words, but the implied pain was cold enough.

As Albus ran off to look for Scorpius in the wrong direction, Scorpius ran to the dorms to cry himself to sleep, forgetting about class completely. The only reason he left was because of the Quiddich match that afternoon against Slytherin, and after that, he wished he hadn't gone at all.


	15. Chapter 15: Quiddich and Quarrels

**Chapter 15: Quiddich and Quarrels**

Al had never needed to worry about Quiddich in the past—well, other than the fact that Gryffindor won and Slytherin lost, anyway—and as far as he knew up until today, that he still hadn't needed to.

Although he'd supposed to himself in the past, perhaps part of the reason he'd never had to worry was because of the fact that he'd been elected Captain of the Gryffindor team the previous year.

He'd been able to choose his team carefully, being sure that none of the players would ever be a threat to either of them, which then comprised of Scorpius, as the finest Keeper Gryffindor had ever seen since Oliver Wood in Harry Potter's day, Lorcan and Lysander as Beaters, who, although would likely never live up to Fred and George's namesake, were certainly living up to their Quiddich reputation, and Fred II, Teddy Lupin, and (Katie Bell's Daughter) as Chasers. He took the role of Seeker, and was then, for once, glad how much he and his father were similar, for his skills as a Seeker were just as good, if not slightly better, having taken after both his father _and_ his mother.

The Slytherin team, on the other hand, was a lot less forgiving. Some speculations had been thrown around (mostly as insults) that the Slytherin team had been chosen based on their homophobia than skill.

Whether it was a coincidence or planned, no one could deny the homophobia that simple emanated from the team, and as the years continued, the fear escalated, whether it was the curse or the simple fact that the two young men were beginning to feel comfortable about being who they were, their hatred had reached an all-time high.

Trouble had, as trouble does, broken out all over the school when he and Scorpius had come out as gay, but as it had been so long (as far as _Al_ knew, anyway) and they seemed to have enough 'dignity' he'd figured that they'd be wise enough to keep it off the field.

Unfortunately, as Malfoys loved to remind Potters, Al always tried too hard to see the best in everyone, and unfortunately Al, in this case, had overshot, because he had no hope of avoiding the constant harassment from them throughout the duration of the match.

Despite his role as Quiddich Captain, this position did not require Albus to 'babysit' his team, which, in many ways, was actually advantageous, because usually if he did his job they did theirs, and nothing drastic happened if he didn't always keep an eye on them—Usually.

Today regrettably, was another matter, and as Al had been on the opposite end of the field, never saw it coming.

In fact, the only reason he saw it at all was the commotion that had erupted from the stands.

When he turned back, the only thing he saw was Scorpius falling from his broom, from a good hundred feet up.

_Oh Merlin,_ he thought to himself as he saw him fall slowly, as if the world were in slow motion. _I can't believe I fought with him this morning too, oh Scorp. Please Scorpius. I'm sorry. I __**love**__ you._

His world seemed to slow as he abandoned the snitch and took a nose dive toward Scorpius, and as soon as he drew near enough, the worry he felt grew even more so, because Scorpius had fallen unconscious, and was falling more rapidly every second.

Somehow, Al managed to fly lower than Scorp and catch him in his arms, and the weight of both of them on his broom sent them both crashing to the ground. The last thing Al remembered was when he collapsed under the exhaustion and worry for his dear friend.


	16. Chapter 16: Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 16: Heaven and Hell**

The last three days had wreaked _hell_ on him. At this point, Al was lucky to be: a) alive, and b) getting an Acceptable in any of his classes, much less his Exceeds Expectations in DADA and his Outstanding in Astronomy.

He felt as if he was drowning without Scorpius, and yet somehow he'd survived—so far—three whole days.

Al sighed and bit into a chicken leg.

"It'll be all right, Al." Albus nearly choked when he saw who'd spoken. James. James was concerned about _Scorpius_. "Scorpius will get better soon, and then the two of you will be gallivanting about the grounds, scaring every homophobe within a two kilometer radius."

Al simply stared at him, and James replied rather haughtily, "What, did you think that just because of some stupid grudge against the Malfoys I'd be blind to the fact that you're in love with him? It's practically obvious, the way you're moping over him.

When Al only looked back down into his plate, James patted him on the shoulder and said gently, "I'll leave you to your food." And walked away.

Al frowned. _In love with Scorpius?_ Sure, he knew he _loved_ Scorp, but that was different than being _in love_ with him. He-he _couldn't_ be in love with him. It-it just _wasn't_ possible. A-and even if he _was_, why would Scorp have _any _reason for him to love him back?

As he pondered this question he cleared his plate, and then made his way up to the hospital wing, where he planned to remain until he _had_ to go back to the dorms.


	17. Chapter 17: Kisses and Confusion

**Chapter 17: Kisses and Confusion**

Scorpius lay in the hospital wing, unmoving. Al refused to leave his bedside in between classes, and he'd come to visit every day and wouldn't leave until he absolutely _had_ to. Albus thought that Scorpius looked an awful lot like Snow White from the muggle fairy-tale that his Aunt Hermione had liked to tell them when they'd been younger.

He remembered the tale quite vividly, and the part that shocked him the most was the fact that he was thinking of _kissing_ Scorp. Scorp! His best mate!

"It—" he yawned rather violently and looked at the clock. Two in the morning. "—must be because—" he yawned again, just as violently. "—the prince kisses—" he yawned again. "—Snow White to wake—" he yawned again. "—her up." Yawning a last time, Albus rested his head on his arms that lie on the bedspread beside Scorpius and fell fast asleep.

Mrs. Pomfrey bustled in only a short while later, scooting his chair closer and placed a blanket around his shoulders, shaking her head disbelievingly, but with a kind, sweet smile on her face.

As they both slept, Scorpius dreamed. He was in the woods in the fall.

The air was crisp and clear, but everything around him that he saw was hazy and blurry, as if someone had removed his contacts.

A streak of white crossed his vision and ran off into the distance and disappeared amongst the trees.

When he started walking away, he saw it streak across his vision again. This time, he turned to look at where it had been and saw—Al. Al and a young Veela girl, at about fifteen.

"Who-who're—?" Scorpius' question died in his throat.

The girl simply smiled and called, "Just call me 'Pride.'"

"Why 'Pride?'" Scorpius questioned curiously, and looked to Albus.

"That's what you've been fighting all your life, isn't it? Pride?" She pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Y-yeah, but—" he started, but she interrupted him.

"—C'mon, let's talk somewhere more comfortable." She grabbed each of their arms and apparated them to inside a stone castle. The room they apparated to was warm and friendly and had a fireplace lit with a roaring fire, two red, comfy chairs and a red, comfy couch. "Sit, please." She sat down in one of the chairs, and Al and he sat down on the couch. 'Pride' looked at him, directly in the eyes and said, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

It was rhetorical, but Scorpius answered anyway. "Yes." He replied, and believed with all his heart that this _had_ to be a dream.

"What about you, Albus? Are you in love with Scorpius?"

"Y-yes." Al stuttered, but his answer was definite, and Scorpius now swore to himself that it was a dream, unless somehow they'd traveled _during a Quiddich match_ to another country in the middle of the woods to talk to some Veela about their love, _which Al didn't have._

So the dream continued, and 'Pride' looked at both of them. "Then why aren't you together?"

Scorpius looked at Albus, and Albus looked back at Scorpius. They didn't know it then, but she had gone. They were too busy looking at each other.

"I thought you didn't love me, Al."

"I do, Scorp. More than you have any idea."

"You don't Al. You only do because this is a dream I created. And if you do love me, it's only just as someone you want to trust."

"I _do_ love you as someone I want to trust, because I'm _in_ love with you, Scorp."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"If this is just a dream, then what does it matter if I kiss you?"

"It won't matter. It's still a dream."

So Al leaned in and kissed him, and somehow, Scorpius felt it, strong and passionate, and couldn't understand what was going on.

And suddenly, he was awake, and looking down at Al, who was sound asleep on his arm.


	18. Chapter 18: Realization and Raw Love

**Chapter 18: Realization and Raw Love**

Draco and Harry stood outside the corridor, their legs near-touching as they looked toward the door.

Neither were looking in either of the other's directions, but something compelled Harry to look at the man he'd always thought he despised.

He nearly gasped at what he was seeing.

Draco was crying. The last time he'd seen him cry was during his sixth year. He nearly shuddered at the thought. He'd nearly killed him then. For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt a drop in his stomach.

"Draco?" he nearly whispered, surprised that he'd even spoken.

The man looked up at Harry, and nearly smiled. He'd called him Draco, not 'Malfoy' as He'd been so prone to do.

"Yes, Harry?" He stated calmly, and both men were shocked by the _polite_ tone in his voice.

"I'm sure Scorpius will be fine." Harry said, his voice shaking, and wanted, _oddly_ to place a comforting hand on his arm—but didn't.

"How do you know, Golden Boy?" He tried to sneer, but it came out almost—hopeful.

"I don't. But I have a feeling it will ruin both of our lives if this happens." He caught Draco's gaze, held it. He smiled weakly.

Before either of them knew it, Draco was in Harry's arms, and Harry was comforting him.

"I know your son loves mine, and that is strong enough." He continued, and murmured this in Draco's ear.

Draco looked up at Harry, and it was he, _Harry_, who initiated the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Harry looked into Draco's eyes and whispered the words that Draco never thought he'd ever hear from Harry's lips. "I love you."

Draco almost cried, "What?"

"Going to rub it in, Malfoy? I said I love you, Draco."

"No, Potter, I'm not going to rub it in. I love you too, Harry." And then he kissed him again, knowing that something wonderful had happened.

No one noticed the door opening by itself, as if someone in an invisibility cloak had done just that.

When the two broke apart, they looked happily into each other's arms until they heard a commotion from the other room.


	19. Chapter 19: Love and Life

**Chapter 19: Love and Life**

The throbbing pain in his head was the first thing he felt. Then the extra weight on his chest. Blearily, he opened his eyes, and muttered.

"A-al? What happened?"

"Oh, Scorp, you're awake!" Al leaned over and hugged him tightly, nearly choking him in the process. When he did, Scorpius saw everyone he knew standing around him—excluding his and Al's fathers. When Al finally let go, Albus grabbed the sides of his face to look into his eyes. "I was so worried, Scorp. You have no idea." Burying his face into Scorpius' neck, Albus whispered, "I love you, Scorpius."

Without hesitation, Scorpius replied, "I love you too, Albus."

When Al pulled back again, he asked playfully, "How much do you love me?"

Glancing around at everyone, Scorp grabbed Al's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

Al was delighted to be kissing him back, both tender and sweet, even better than he'd remembered imagining.

As they pulled apart, several catcalls rang out, and whistles, but many simply stood there, beaming.

"That wasn't _just_ a dream, you know." Al said above the noise.

Scorpius only stared at him, baffled.

"It was a shared dream-induced reality, Scorp." He said loudly in Scorpius' ear.

"So you really _are_ in love with me?" he nearly yelled.

"Yes, I am." Al whispered loudly in response.

And they kissed again, content.

When he pulled back, Scorpius asked, "What was her name to you, anyway?"

"Why, 'Reputation,' of course." Al said with a smile.

Then Scorp remembered something and asked hoarsely, "Where's Dad and Mr. Potter?"

Al smiled as the door swung open. There stood their fathers, wrapped in an embrace. "I guess the curse has been broken." Al murmured to Scorp.

It was then that Harry and Draco glanced through the open door and saw that Scorpius was awake.

The two men ran through the door towards the bed, which for the two of them was a struggle because they refused to break the link they shared as they held onto one another.

When the elder two men reached came to stand beside the bed, they formed a circle of clasped hands. Albus stood on Scorpius' right, and his father stood on his left. And on Harry's right stood Draco, who completed the circle.

As all four of them stood there, a surge of magical energy ran through them.

In an old castle far away in a secluded wood in the depths of Ireland, an old Veela smiled as she drank her afternoon tea.

She was pleased that the Malfoys had finally learned the difference between love and pride, and that the Potters had learned that reputation wasn't the above all and be all.

Albus had overcome his reputation, and Scorpius had overcome his pride, and now they could stand in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20: Death and Determination

**Chapter 20: Death and Determination**

A house elf apparated into the hospital wing, breaking the hushed yet peaceful silence that the four men had created.

"Excuse me, sirs, but Master Lucius and Missus Narcissa ask for the presence of Master Draco and young Master Scorpius."

Draco turned to his house elf, and to nearly everyone's surprise, spoke kindly to the house elf—more kindly than many of his family had in the past, anyway."Is it urgent?"

"Yes, Master Draco, I must sadly say that it is." The house elf broke into tears. "It is Master Lucius and Missus Narcissa, Master. They—they—" he begun to sob. "They are d-dying, Sir."

So Draco bid the house elf come near and asked politely for him to apparate the four of them in addition to himself back to the Manor.

When they arrived, the two Potter men looked at him oddly, and Draco muttered, "You didn't think I was going to leave you two behind, not after we just found you!" He said this with a mock aghast look on his face, delighting the two younger men much more than Draco had intended.

The house elf began to speak again, and Albus and Scorpius tried to stifle their laughter. "Sirs, Master Lucius and Missus Narcissa are in the master bedroom."

"Thank you. You may go now." Draco dismissed the house elf.

"Thank you, Master Draco." The house elf bowed politely and happily.

The four men shuffled quickly into the master bedroom.

"M-mother? F-father? It can't be true, can it? You're not really dying, are you?" Draco asked, an honestly concerned look on his face as he shuffled to his father's side of the bed with Harry beside him. Scorpius and Albus walked around to where Narcissa lay.

"Yes," Lucius wheezed to his son, as he tried his hardest to lift himself up to look his son in the eyes, the expression on his face somewhere in between a sad frown and a knowing smile. "I'm afraid it is true. Now that the curse is broken, Draco, I can finally be with the one I love. James Potter."

Draco couldn't help but sneer. "James Potter? You hypocrite! Claiming that loving Harry was unbefitting of me, when you—you were in love with James bloody Potter!" He crossed his arms in fury.

Lucius' expression became a weak smile. "Yes, I'm afraid so," and Draco backed off, surprised at how _agreeable_ his own father was being.

"Mother? Why are you so happy about this?" Draco looked over to his mother, who was slightly propped up against the headboard by the pillow.

"Draco, what we never told you about your birth was that your father and I were…never in love. While your father was in love with James Potter, I was in love with…an old friend. None of you ever met her…she was a squib. She died long ago, close to the same time when James Potter lost his life. I found out the same night Lucius discovered that he was dead."

"And you've criticized them all your life, Mother. How could you do such a thing?" Draco continued, and Harry looked at Scorpius' dumbstruck expression and knew how he felt.

"Draco, what you must understand is that we did what we thought was best. We tried to be the best parents we could be to you…because you deserved better."

Draco couldn't help but blink away the tears that were trying to escape. "I love you, Draco." Lucius said to his son, and took his hand.

"I love you too, Father." He squeezed his father's hand, and let it drop.

"I love you, Draco." His mother whispered, and felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

"I love you too, Mother." Draco reached over and took her hand as well, and squeezed it as well.

"Take care of yourself and Scorpius, Draco. And both of you be good to the ones you love." Narcissa tried to scold him—even on her deathbed.

"I will." Draco said humbly, and then Narcissa turned to her only grandson.

"Thank you, Scorpius, for breaking the curse. For me, for your father, and for your grandfather. You have a wonderful life to have, don't waste it."

"Yes, Grandmother. I won't." Scorpius took his grandmother's hand and squeezed it, and to his surprise, she drew him in for a hug.

"Be a good boy, but that doesn't mean you can't have a bit of fun." She winked, and when he gasped, she cackled rather knowingly and then broke into a fit of coughs. "My time is short…" she wheezed, and then looked to Harry and Albus. "But I have one last thing to say. Be good to my boys, Potters. I know I never gave you a reason to follow my wishes, but I did everything for the love of my family. I would go back and undo them if I could. But I cannot. I hope that's enough."

Harry was dumbstruck, but Albus spoke up. "I will do my best, Mrs. Malfoy. I love Scorpius with everything I am, and I cannot thank you enough for being there for him."

"And I thank you for the same, dear Albus." She said with a wry smile, barely able to breathe now.

Then Harry, who always tried to be careful with his words, stated calmly and respectfully, "I love your son, Mrs. Malfoy. And I will do all in my power to see that he is safe and happy for the rest of his life."

"Thank you." It was murmured not only by Narcissa, but the man he still struggled not to despise, Lucius Malfoy.

"I know I never gave you a reason to respect me, in fact, I've tried to kill you more times than I've tried to talk to you, but I love my son, and I know that above all, he is what matters, Harry. So thank you…thank you for loving my son."

And with a deep gasping sigh, both Malfoys that lay in the bed took their last breaths, and slid back into the bed.

When they recognized that such had passed, both Potter men comforted their lovers as they wept for the two they had lost.


	21. Epilogue Part 1: Time and Togetherness

**Epilogue Part 1: Time and Togetherness**

The next day, Mrs. Pomfrey let (with great difficulty) Scorpius leave the hospital wing and allowed him to go sleep in the dorm room he shared with Albus.

And ever since the night he'd shared his love with Al, Scorp had been planning. He didn't call it trickery. That was so _Slytherin_. It was simply courageous, if he said so himself.

That evening, Scorpius lay awake, waiting for Albus to start wanking off, like he did every night.

When his moans started echoing in the room, Scorp, as quiet as he could be, snuck out of his own bed and crawled into Al's.

Looking to the black-haired young man, Scorp could tell that Al's eyes were closed, and took care to move as little as possible as he lay next to the man he loved.

Then he simultaneously took Al's lips in his own and wrapped his hands around Al's firm cock, right next to Al's own hands.

"Scorp?" Al murmured into Scorp's lips, and Scorp, as he brought his lips away from Al's lips and across his chin murmured lustily.

"Who else would it be, Al?" When Al reached up to place both of his hands on Scorp's cheeks, Scorp stopped him and brought his hand back down to where it had been.

"I bet it would be better if we did it together." And it was. With two hands, one of each of theirs, on each of their members and their lips on each others', they brought each other to climax at the same exact time and rode it out, happy to simply lay in the glory of being beside the men they loved—each other.

"I love you, Scorp." Al murmured, as he brought his lips across Scorp's chest, the rippled muscles beneath the skin becoming slick and wet as he switched to using his tongue.

"I-I love you too, Al." His words stammered and quickened at Al's ministrations.

As Albus brought his tongue down past Scorpius' navel and into the soft, blond curls beneath, Scorpius nearly cried out in near-ecstasy. He was so close—so close. That's all he could think, all he could want. Closer…closer.

Scorpius hissed in sharply when Albus purposefully avoided the most sensitive area of his body and began licking along the inside of his legs and suckling the space where groin met thigh.

"A-a-al, p-p-pleaase."

And then Albus, starting at the base of his aching cock, cork-screwed around and around the pulsing member until his tongue reached its head and then he swirled his tongue in the precome that leaked out of his erect member.

As he slowly drew his mouth over Scorpius' cock, Albus let his hand caress his firm buttocks and then, with well-practiced skill, used a nonverbal spell to lubricate his fingers thoroughly.

When he inserted a single digit, Scorp lurched toward him, drawing it almost all the way out and cramming himself down Al's throat, nearly choking him.

Sliding his mouth off his erect shaft, Al looked up at Scorp as he squirmed on the intrusion. "Scorp?" he asked tentatively.

"It—"he continued to squirm. "—feels weird."

"Want me to stop?" he licked up and down the painfully erect member in front of him.

"N-nooo…" Scorpius let out on a moan.

"That's good. I wasn't hoping to." Al replied huskily as he slipped another finger into Scorp's tight orifice.

As Al began to deep-throat Scorp, he twisted his fingers around so his thumb could massage his perineum while he scissored them from inside his red-hot heat.

"Oh, Merlin!"Scorpius cried, his vision blurred by the bright-white intensity of his ecstasy as Albus inserted a third finger. "Oh, Al you feel so…ungh…good…"

When Al knew he was ready, he removed his mouth from Scorp's cock and his fingers from inside of him.

Scorpius attempted unsuccessfully to bite off an insatiated moan when the intrusion ceased.

Rolling over him, he pulled himself up behind Scorpius, and with painfully slow movements, began slowly drawing himself in.

"Merlin, Scorp. Y-you're soo tiiight…" Al groaned happily, and Scorp let out a hissing breath as the searing pain coerced through him.

"Scorp? Should I stop?" Al whispered, concerned.

"N-no, A-al…it-it'll get easier…" and soon he relaxed, able to breathe easier.

So continued until his hips rested against Scorpius'.

And Scorp turned his head to fuse his lips to Al's biting his lower lip and tugging gently, telling Al that he was ready for him to move.

Wrapping his arms around Scorpius' muscled chest, Albus linked his fingers with his love's and slowly drew out of inside of him and then plunged back inside, this time traveling deep enough to reach his prostate, causing Scorpius to let out a shriek.

"Oh, Merlin, oh, Al!" He began to babble, overcome with such a blissful feeling. Then he captured Albus' wonderful lips with his own again, until he nearly screamed, "Al, I'm gonna—!"

"It's okay, Scorp, come for me baby." And that was all the encouragement he needed, because he came, blindingly so, and it was, for the first time, _Al_ who came at the glorious sound of _Scorp_ coming, and loving every minute of it.

When their breath started to return to normal, Al slid himself out of Scorp and captured his lips in a tender kiss when Scorp rolled over to face him.

"I love you, Scorp." Al murmured happily.

"I know." Scorp replied cheekily, but just as quietly, and earned him a slap on the arm out of good humor.


	22. Epilogue Part2:Clothing and Carelessness

**Epilogue Part 2: Clothing and Carelessness**

Draco would have been nervous had it been anyone else, considering how he was on Harry's turf rather than his own.

Following his parents' death, however, he wasn't keen on returning to the Manor until he could stop weeping every time he entered the house.

So, his fingers enter-twined with Harry's, the two of them slipped into the empty house.

As they slipped through the parlor, however, the house was less empty than they thought. Ginny's portrait walked in on them kissing.

A smile spread across her face. As much as she'd loved Harry—with all her heart—she hoped for him to find peace and love in someone else now that she was gone, and had known for quite some time that Draco loved him reverently.

Giggling as quietly as she could, she turned around and left the frame, and them to each other.

Harry thought he was in control, and Draco let him keep on thinking that—for a while.

As he fisted his fingers into the unruly raven hair of his lover, Draco tugged on Harry's lip, seeking entry, and when he gasped out of surprise, Draco slipped the sensitive muscle inside, allowing it to dance with Harry's own.

Their drives were intense, their movements frenzied, their pulses racing, and soon there was no tender and sweet innocence pulsing from either of them when Draco took control.

Then came the light nipping of teeth, on lips, on tongue, on teeth, and then down along the jaw as Harry, attempting to save Draco's shirt, carefully unbuttoned it, whereas Draco simply tore his open, allowing the buttons to pop of and fly in various directions so he could caress the flesh there.

"You need new shirts anyway." Was Draco's growl as he bit off a moan. Harry, in Draco's hesitancy, had taken control again, and, as he grabbed his cock from outside his confining jeans, running his lips and tongue and teeth down the newfound flesh, across the beautifully muscled and scarred chest in front of him, tasted the flavor that was his lover, Draco Malfoy.

"Are. You. Saying. That. My. Clothes. Aren't. Good. Enough. For. You?" His attempt to feign indignity was surpassed by the pause he made between each word as he kissed, licked, and nibbled across the well-toned chest well-developed from years of Quiddich and manual labor to keep up his build, form—and of course his reputation among the pure-bloods.

"Of course not, Harry. But your clothes _are_ hideous. We can't …" he took a deep hissing breath in as he felt his lover's tongue caress a rather sensitive spot on his abdomen. "—have that can we?" his voice sliding up in pitch slightly.

"Right now, Draco," he whispered huskily as he drew his teeth across his pale flesh. "My clothes are _not_ what I want to talk about," He hooked his index fingers through the belt loops in Draco's crisply ironed charcoal jeans and began to steer him towards the master bedroom.

"Harry," Draco replied, his voice thick with lust, "I don't want to even _talk_ about you _without_ them. I don't' want to talk at _all_."

"Just so we're on the same page," Harry stated roughly as he drew Draco in for a bruising kiss as he rounded the corner and into his room.

As Harry fell back onto the canopied bed, he dragged Draco on top of him, and Draco's fingers, which had been originally fisted in his lover's unruly black hair, now were fisted in the waistband of Harry's jeans, fumbling rather ungracefully in an attempt to remove them.

When he'd finally made progress, Harry had too, and they were almost simultaneously unzipping each other's jeans and sliding them off, revealing each of their boxers.

Harry made unintelligible noises in the back of his throat, but this time these noises were not out of frustration or confusion, but rather complete and utter lust, because Draco was grinding himself against Harry, and he could feel his cock swell to a painful level.

With quick and studied skill, Draco released himself of the cloth around himself, and then just as quickly, Harry's, and then he was rolling and squirming, fighting for control in a battle he was sure he'd actually win.

So when Harry pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him there, Draco let out a gasp of surprise, allowing him to ravish his mouth with full intensity. Harry did so without hesitation, and Draco couldn't help but feel completely loved as he felt his eyes roll back into his head. "Unggghhh… Harry…."

"Yes, Draco?" Harry whispered happily, practically humming.

"Please, Harry, I need you now."

"Need me where?" Harry replied, teasing, and Draco nearly yelped out of surprise, amazed at the daring behavior of the seemingly naïve man on top of him.

"I-I need you i-inside of me…" He said, stuttering but with as much control as he could.

When Harry started to flip them both over so that Draco faced away from him, Draco whispered, "No, Harry, like this." And showed just how daring he, Draco, could be. Flipping himself so he knelt above him, and looking into the eyes of his lover, whispered the lubrication spell as he slid himself onto the extended member, continuing until he encompassed his entire length and rested against Harry's hips.

Even as he began to move, their gazes never faltered, their connection never wavered, and they both saw the wonderment and excitement emanating from each other as they came, screaming each other's names in unison, content to be home in each other's arms.


	23. Epilogue Part 3: Hate and Hope

**Epilogue Part 3: Hate and Hope**

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground, in a world that glared around him in a bright, blinding way. Blinking and squinting, he suddenly felt the light dim, and when he looked around, he saw nothing…except one other man. He himself was unclothed, but when he wished for a set of garments to cover himself, he found himself in clothing that suited him. When he gazed at the man before him, he had a sudden revelation. He looked, as far as he could tell, like Harry James Potter, the very man that his son had fallen in love with. "Potter," he scowled, "What did I tell you about taking care of my son?"

When the man turned, he nearly gasped. "How old _is_ your son now, Lucius? He must be at least twenty…" James. His love, James Potter was standing before him, not a day older than when his master, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, had murdered him.

"No, James, he's well into his thirties at this point, happily with his own son, Scorpius, and in love with none other than Harry James Potter, your son."

"I'm well aware, Lucius. I've been waiting for you." He smiled, and Lucius knew that he'd returned to the age he once was, when Draco was barely two, but retained all the memories of the years he'd lived through.

"James? I thought you hated me." His eyebrows wrinkled with confusion, and James let out a sigh.

"Well, Lucius, since we're currently on first name basis now, I thought I ought to let you know. I was in love with you. I still am. I was in love with Lily—for a while. Until I found that she'd fallen in love with Severus."

"_Snape?_" he replied incredulously.

"The very same one. How many other men named Severus do you know?"

"Only one, James. Your grandson, Albus Severus Potter, who fell in love with my own grandson, Scorpius."

"Yes, although I still find it hard to believe that my own _son_ named my _grandson_ after _Snape_."

"He's _your_ son, James. You can't exactly fault me for that one."

"You're avoiding the topic, Lucius. I said that I'm in love with you. What do you have to say to that, _hmmm_?"

"James, I've been in love with you nearly for as long as I knew you, nearly ever since I boarded the boat to Hogwarts with you our first year."

The look on James' face was one Lucius couldn't resist. "Kiss me?" James whispered hopefully, almost childishly.

"You didn't even have to ask." Lucius murmured to him, and James closed the gap between them, rubbing his lips tenderly against Lucius', delighted, and now aware that he'd loved him for years.

"You know where we are, don't you?" James asked when they broke apart.

"This is…heaven, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Lucius, it is. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"We get to spend eternity together." So when James took Lucius to bed with him, Lucius knew the true meaning of forever, because he knew that it was what he hoped to have in James' arms.


	24. Epilogue Part 4: Drinking and Dreaming

**Epilogue Part 4: Drinking and Dreaming**

Narcissa Malfoy awoke standing upright, completely unclothed and optimistic, a smile that she'd never even worn in her youth on her face. She felt younger, brisker. She, realizing she was not dressed, wished for some clothing, and some appeared on her, in her favorite shade and the most flattering form she'd known in her life. When she opened her eyes, Celestia Greengrass, the squib aunt of Astoria and Daphne Greengrass and the love of her life stood beside her.

Celestia smiled when she saw Narcissa, and pulled her into her arms.

"I've missed you so much, Cissa." Narcissa's smile grew (if it were even possible) even brighter than it was before, delighted to hear her soft lilting voce speaking the nickname that Celestia had made for her herself.

Cissa was so much softer than _Narcissa_, which although it was a captivating floral name, it was marble-cold and just as hard, and _Cissy_, the name her sister, Bellatrix had nicknamed her, was _so_ childish. But Cissa was smooth and silky, like skimming your fingers through the luke-warm waters of a persistently moving stream.

"I missed you too, Tia." Cissa nuzzled her neck and mumbled happily into the curve of it, drowning her senses in all that was her love.

Looking up at her as Tia pulled her over to the couch that had materialized before them and a cozy room materialized with it, Cissa reminisced. "Do you remember the day we first met?"

Celestia was a woman who no one knew about, and her story was much like Merope Gaunt's—the mother of Voldemort himself—and her tale was the one that drew her to Celeste in the first place. The evening they met, Narcissa went out drinking at a bar and had found Celestia, tired, overworked, and lonely sitting beside her. Telling the story of how she'd been excommunicated from her family due to her lack of magical talent, Narcissa fell in love with her.

"Remember, Cissa? Remember?" Tia responded rather incredulously. "How could I forget? In fact, I'm surprised you remember that evening at all, seeing as you got yourself so piss-faced that evening." She, no matter how stern her tone, was smiling knowingly and teasingly, the affection she felt in her eyes shining out.

"Yeah, Tia, like you're one to talk. How many glasses of firewhiskey did you consume that evening, by chance?"

"Four, which evidently wasn't enough, as I could actually remember how many I consumed, therefore, I wasn't drunk. You, on the other hand, Cissa, had over twenty, I'd tell you exactly how many, but even I lost count at one point, which was why, when I came around to realizing I wanted to, I couldn't make love to you that night. That would have been taking advantage of something ridiculously unfair. You were drunk, so making love was not an option. So I kept it hidden, and simply brought you home, stripped you and swathed you in bed clothing and the bed sheets, and walked home, sad that I couldn't do what I wanted to do so much." Tia's smile became a bittersweet one as she looked back on the sad memory.

"You were going to take me to bed with you?" The look on her face was of complete and utter shock. She had never known this before.

"No, Cissa, I was going to _make love_ to you." She pulled her close, so close that their noses were touching, so that Tia could look into Cissa's eyes.

"As in…" Cissa's thoughts trailed on, but due to the shock of the realization she had just made, her vocalization ended there.

"Yes, Cissa, but I thought you knew. I loved you. I did until the day I died, and I love you still."

Cissa pulled Tia tighter to her, her grip not tight, but firm. She nearly started crying as she bawled softly into the arms of her love. "I've loved you all my live, Tia. I hoped to tell you as soon as I could, despite my marriage to Lucius, but when you died in that squib raid of '81 on the same night as the Potters' deaths, I fell apart. I couldn't even attend the funeral due to my undercover duties under Voldemort and my husband. I had to pretend to toast your, and so many other squib deaths that evening, and fell into a drunken stupor. Lucius himself was in no happy shape either, having learned that James had been murdered that evening, and we…connected, you could say. It was the only reason Draco was even born. Every night after, as I stayed with the family I loved as much as I could, I thought of you, of living for you, hoping to see you after death. And here I am. And here you are. And now, all I want to do is be with you."

"And I with you. For all eternity. If that's what you wish."

"For all eternity? That sounds like the perfect way to spend forever."

Forever had granted wishes, and the elderly Veela woman's eyes twinkled, knowing that her job was done. _True love will always find a way to win out, even through the boundaries of death, marriage, or supposed hatred. That's why love is the only part of life that supersedes death—overcomes death. Because in the end, nothing else matters._

THE END


End file.
